Samurai Palace Viability Rankings
Below are the viability rankings, opinion-based rankings collected by wiki contributors. Wiki Viewers can add their own opinion to the viability ranking chart, by voting in the polls. Currently, only spells will have viability rankings due to the fact weapons and armor, have a set base power. There are three sub-segments of the viability ranking charts. *Polls - The area where wiki contributors can vote *Tier List - The area where viewers can see the most viable spells. The tier list has 3 ranks, each which mean a different thing. **A Rank: Spells in this rank fill all of the main criteria and then some with a strong proficiency in one or more of the positive traits. If a spell in this rank has any downsides, they are usually tame or eclipsed by their obvious assets. **B Rank: Spells in this rank do an alright job fulfilling criteria, albeit not as convincingly. These spells will have some issues you should be accounted for while fighting in the dungeons **C Rank: Spells in this rank do a mediocre job at filling criteria. The sizable amount of negative traits associated with these spells are something to weigh against their positives before you decide to use one. *Linear Popularity Ranking - A linear ranking of the most popular spells, in the Samurai Palace Dungeon. Physical Spells Polls = Where does Lava Lash land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: Where does Berserk land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: Where does Flame Cyclone land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: |-|Viability Ranking = The viability rankings are still in beta, therefore all placements are filler! Please vote in the polls section to update the viability rankings. |-|Linear Popularity Ranking= The Linear Popularity Rankings are still in beta! Please vote in the polls section to update the viability rankings. The color shows which rarity the spell is, and does not play any part on the Popularity Ranking of a spell 1. N/A 2. N/A 3. N/A Magic Spells Polls = Where does Hand Cannon land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: Where does Earth Clap land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: Where does Enchanted Shuriken land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: Where does Ghostly Rampage land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: Where does Illusion Blast land on the tier list? A Rank: B Rank: C Rank: |-|Viability Ranking= The viability rankings are still in beta! Please vote in the polls section to update the viability rankings. |-|Linear Popularity Ranking= The Linear Popularity Rankings are still in beta! Please vote in the polls section to update the viability rankings. The color shows which rarity the spell is, and does not play any part on the Popularity Ranking of a spell. 1. N/A 2. N/A 3. N/A 4. N/A 5. N/A Category:Viability Rankings Category:Samurai Palace